


I accidentally Hiddlesworth

by dizbil



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers RPS
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, No plot just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom made a bet with Robert, he can totally pass one night with Chris and not have sex with him…. Let’s just say that Tom fails. Miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I accidentally Hiddlesworth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr. Now here. Story is totally unbeta'd.

Okay, maybe Tom did have a type.

Maybe he like big guys, guys who could rock his world and manhandling him like no tomorrow, fuck him senseless and leave him breathless. Yes. Maybe he did have a type. But, it was totally not why he was sleeping with Chris Hemsworth twice a week, three if Chris was feeling like to (which tend to happen a lot) . Chris was a nice guy, and okay, he was able to lift Tom up with only one hand and bend him over as he pleased but that was besides the point.

Chris was a nice cool guy, and they were totally able to have a normal night without having sex. And yeah, maybe Tom did have a bet with Robert about that. But come on, who was he to say no to fifty bucks. Oh and not to mention the look on Robert’s face when he would admit that Tom did not have an obsession over Chris. In conclusion: it was totally worth it.

“So… What are we watching?” 

Tom was interrupted in his thoughts by Chris himself. Or more like Chris’ voice. Damn, he would never get tired of hearing this voice, his accent in every single word he pronounced. The voice suited him off course, it was low and very deep, just perfect… Tom turned to look at him and he took a deep breath. The night wasn’t going to be very easy.

Chris was sat down on his couch, legs spread wide opened, wearing one of his jeans that made his legs look impossibly long. Not to mention the t-shirt he had, the thing was ridiculous too small for him and Tom could almost feel the outlines of his muscles just by looking at him. Right now, sat right next to him, Tom wanted nothing more but to rip off his shirt with his teeth and let his tongue map every angle of Chris’perfect skin. Grip his blond hair tight and…

Chris must have caught his glance because he threw him a very meaningful look, blue eyes almost dark as they shone with lust. Okay. It was going to be a very difficult night. Tom cleared his throat, because first he was so winning this bet and second he had more self control than that.

“I don’t know, I thought we could just watch an action movie, you know not think too much and just… enjoy the movie?”

“Hmmm… Sounds good. Even if I know another way of doing that.”

As he said that, Chris leaned into his personal space, one arm finding its way around Tom’s waist and pressing him against his chest, Chris’s mouth trailing kisses against his temple. Okay, bad, bad, very bad, no, Chris you should… Tom let escape a moan when he ended up on Chris’ lap, the taller man attacking his neck now, gently biting and licking. And god damn him his chest was so firm and the size of his arms…

“Chris?” Yes, one word, Tom managed to say it without having it sounding too much like a moan. “Maybe we should… holyshit”. Was he really sucking on his collarbone right now? Tom didn’t want to find out. “Maybe we should oh god…”

Fuck this shit, thought Tom, he wasn’t going to say no to Hemsworth tonight. Not when Chris was feeling so damn right against him. No. He just wasn’t that strong. And damn those fifty bucks. Tom spun himself around elegantly and they both moaned as his ass rubbed against Chris’ crotch. And Chris was already hard and thanks to those tight jeans, Tom could feel every fucking thing.

“But… what about the movie?” Chris asked naively.

“Shut up and fuck me already Hemsworth.”

“That I can do.”

When Chris’ hands found their way on Tom’s hips, Tom’s one ended up around the other’s neck and they finally kissed. Chris lost absolutely no time in teasing him and in matter of no time, his tongue was right there, pressing, clamming and just basically fucking Tom’s mouth. Just like that, Tom found himself very hard in his own pants and he started moving against Chris, grinding himself against the other man like an horny teenager. God maybe he was, but everything was so intense and hot with Chris, it felt like being sixteen all over again.

“Little eager aren’t we?” Chris whispered against his lips but soon it was a growl that escaped him and Tom too horny to care anymore licked Chris’ bottom lip, not even tired of the taste. He moved his hips once more, both of them moaning together, it was almost if they were making love. Almost. 

“You need to be naked.” Chris growled again, Tom could see he was driving him crazy with every single one of his thrusts and that feeling was absolutely amazing. Watching Chris’ face broke because of him made him feel powerful in some kind of twisted way and he grabbed the blond hair tight, so he could have some balance as he grind against Chris once more. “That’s it.” growled the man.

That tone had Tom shivering just like that, and that much easily Chris flipped them over, pushing Tom back into the couch, Chris’ body covering his. And the thing about Tom, he wasn’t small. But Chris was bigger in every kind of way and he couldn’t stop his hands when they explored every inch of Chris’ back, even squeezing his ass.

“Tom, behave.” Another growl right inside his ear and Tom moaned too.

“Hell no… You need to fuck me now Hemsworth. Like right fucking now.” Tom punctuated his words with another movement of his hips, feeling Chris’ hard on once more. “God now Chris, I swear I want you to fuck me so hard I would feel it for days and…”

“Fuck, the mouth of you.”

Chris silenced him with a rough kiss, hands peeling at Tom’s clothes. Another thing, Tom wasn’t usually this… pushy in bed, but then again it was Chris, and he was ready to behave like a total whore just for Chris. Getting their clothes on was messy and they didn’t even bother being completely naked, Tom ended up panting with his shirt opened and his pants and underwear pushed to his knees, same for Chris except he didn’t have a shirt on. Which was very good.

“Come on, please, please.”

Blue eyes were staring at him with intensity and Tom could have died right there and right now, if it weren’t for the kiss Chris gave him, strong palms spreading his legs opened. He covered one of Tom’s hips with one of his hands and just like that, he thrusted inside in one long move.

“Holy mother of… fuck. Chris.”

Saying that Chris was big was quite an euphemism and god, Tom felt so full right now, it hurt and it felt good at the same time. He felt complete in a whole new level and in some way he didn’t want it to end. Chris didn’t even let him time to adjust before he pulled out completely, before pushing inside again.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…”

Just like that, thrust after thrust, his cock finding its way deep into Tom, Chris reduced him to a writhing mess. He wanted more, so much more, he didn’t want the burn to stop and every time Chris was out, he wanted him inside like the second after. Fuck yes, Tom wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist, the other man growling right inside of his ear, it was low and almost primal and damn Tom had forgotten that sex with Chris was always bloody amazing and so damn good.

He grabbed his shoulder and moved his hips in sync with Chris’ hard and quick rhythm, meeting his cock halfway, halfway to be trapped deep inside of him.

“Yes, Chris, right there, oh fuck, yess…”

Tom was so loud and their embrace so sticky and messy and yet, they moved together, chasing the same pleasure. And just when Tom thought he couldn’t get more, Chris’ thrust weren’t so controlled anymore, he was just impaling him slow and deep, his hips meeting Tom in the perfect angle.

“Close.” was the only word he growled into Tom’s ear as he pushed inside once more. Fuck, his voice plus that feeling of being full had Tom right there and he came just like that, untouched but damn well fucked. But Chris fucked him right through his orgasm, all the way as Tom was spilling himself all over both of their stomachs and three more thrust and Chris was gone. God. He kissed Tom slow and deep as he stopped moving, still inside of him, sticky and hot.

“I think… We should watch movie together more often.” 

“Yeah? Well you totally owe me fifty.”


End file.
